There's Another Seer in the Morgan Family
by morgan.r.stewart.75
Summary: One Friday night Ethan and Sarah find out another member of Ethan's family is a Seer! I can't tell who! Read to find out who :


Ethan's POV  
It was a Friday night, and I was on video chat with Benny. "So, you and Sarah are SERIOUSLY going out  
now?" Benny asked.  
"Yes, Benny. Is it that hard to beleive?" I asked, a little annoyed.  
"Yeah, dude," Benny said, practicly yelling.  
"Honey, Sarah's here," my mom yelled up, as if on cue.  
"I gotta' go. Bye, Ben," I said, turning off my moniter. I walked downstairs, and I wrapped my arm around Sarah's  
sides.  
"Hey, Cuddle-Bear," Sarah said, then she gave me a kiss on the cheek.  
"Hey, Babydoll," I said, returning the kiss on her cheek.  
"Remember the rules?" my mom asked.  
"Yes, Mom," I said, rolling my eyes.  
"We'll be home around 1," my mom said walking out of the door.  
"Well, I'm going to go and play with Jane," Sarah said walking up the stairs. I followed her up, but I went to my room.  
Sarah's POV  
"Hey, Jane," I said walking into her room.  
"Hey, Sarah. Are you REALLY dating Ethan?" she asked.  
"Yes, Ethan told me that Benny is doubting us going out. Is it that hard to beleive I'd go out with him?" I relpied.  
"A little bit," Jane answered.  
"So, what do you want to do, until you have to go to bed?" I asked, walking around her room.  
"Do you want to take pictures with Ethan, for his Facebook wall?" Jane asked.  
"That sounds like a good idea. Let's go get Ethan," I said. We walked to Ethan's room. "Ethan, can Jane and I come  
in?" I asked.  
"Come in," he said sweetly.  
"Jane and I were pondering things to do, and Jane suggested the three of us take pictures for Facebook. What do you  
think?" I asked.  
"Sounds like fun. Taking pictures with the my two favorite girls," Ethan said, with a lopsided smile.  
"Ethan, we're the only two girls who talk to you, besides Mom," Jane said; I giggled.  
"You couldn't leave it at a compliment, could you?  
"Nope," Jane said, smirking.  
"Come on, you guys! Let's go take some pictures," I said, dragging them both out of the room.  
Jane's POV  
After taking pictures for an hour, it was 9. "Time to go to bed! I'll be back in a sec, Ethan," Sarah said. She tucked me  
in.  
"Goodnight, Sarah," I said.  
"Night, Jane," Sarah said, sutting off the light and walking out of the room. As I drifted off to sleep, I was holding  
onto a teddy bear. Ethan won it for me, in a claw machine, last month. Suddenly, my dream got a white circular  
frame around it. I saw a pale guy with dark hair, wearing all black, and had fangs. I sat up quickly, and I started  
walking to Ethan's room.  
"Ethan? Sarah?" I said, knocking on Ethan's door.  
"Come in," he said. Him and Sarah were sitting on his bed. He saw the look on my face. "Is everything ok, Jane?"  
Ethan asked, looking worried.  
"Well, I had a bad dream. I saw a guy. He was pale, wearing all black, dark hair, and he had fangs. Like Sarah's," I  
told them.  
"Oh my God, Jesse," they whispered in unison.  
"Was there anything... weird about your dream?" Ethan asked.  
"Well, it was blurry and it had a white frame around it," I said.  
"Were you holding on to anything?" Sarah asked.  
"I was holding onto the teddy bear Ethan won for me last month," I explained.  
"You don't think..." Ethan started.  
"Oh, I think," Sarah said, worried.  
"What's going on?" I asked, confused.  
"Hold Sarah's hand," Ethan said.  
"Why?" I asked.  
"Just do it. We need to see something," Sarah explained. So, I took her hand. My eyes clouded over, and I saw the  
guy from my dream. He was fighting against Sarah, Rory, Benny, and Erica. Ethan was on the ground screaming.  
Then, I came back to reality.  
"What did you see?" Ethan questioned.  
"Well, I saw the guy, Jesse, and he fighting Sarah, Rory, Benny, and Erica. Ethan, you were on the ground, holding  
your wrist. You were yelling. That's it," I decribed.  
"Oh God!" Ethan exclaimed.  
Ethan's POV  
"Ok, Jane, you're a seer like me. That's really cool, but if your vision is right we need to prepare. And visions are  
never wrong, or atleast my aren't," I pointed out.  
"Yeah, and if you're anything like your brother, he's toast. No offence, Cuddle-Bear," Sarah said.  
"Then, I really hope I'm not like Ethan," Jane said. There was a long silence. "Can I stay in here with you two  
tonight?" Jane asked.  
"Of course," Ethan said.  
"Yeah, when your parents come home I'll just act like I'm sleeping. We all can if you guys aren't sleeping," Sarah  
suggested.  
"Sarah, we're home," my mom called.  
"Hurry up, let's lay down," Sarah said. My mom came up to my room. She 'awwwed' at the sight. I was laying on the  
side close to the window, Jane was in the middle, and Sarah was laying on the side closest to the door. "Ross, get up  
here and see this," my mom called.  
"Let's use Sarah's camera to take a picture," my dad said. We heard a few clicks, then they left the room. We all sat up.  
"Thank God they used my camera," Sarah said.  
"Your telling me," I said.  
"We should all get some rest. Night Ethan, nigh Sarah," Jane said laying down.  
"Night Jane," Sarah and I said, in unison.  
(Next Day) Sarah's POV  
Ethan and Jane woke up, and we walked downstairs. "Good morning," I said.  
"Morning Mom, morning Dad," Ethan and Jane said, in unison.  
"Morning, Kids," said.  
"Morning," said.  
"I came in Ethan's room last night around 1, and saw you all three of you sleeping in Ethan's bed. I hope you don't  
mind, but I took a few pictures on your camera, Sarah," explained.  
"It's ok, were the pictures cute?" I asked.  
"Yes, they were adorable," she said. "Why were all three of you in Ethan's bed?" she asked.  
"Jane had a bad dream, and she wanted to lay down with both of us," Ethan said.  
"Really, Jane?" asked.  
"Yeah, Ethan and Sarah calmed me down. Then I thought I'd be safer if both of them were with me," Jane said,  
innocently.  
"Ok, Sarah will you watch Jane today? There's some sales and I want to go to today," asked.  
"Yeah, no problem. I'm already here," I said. "You guys can go after your done eating, if you want," I offered. It was  
after breakfast.  
"We're off. We'll be home by 10. Bye," said.  
"Ethan, call Benny. I'll call Erica. Her and Rory are out feeding. We'll tell them meet here ASAP," I said.  
"Already on it," Ethan said, holding a phone to his ear.  
Jane's POV  
"Why's everyone coming over?" I asked.  
"If Jesse's set to come, I want the full team here when he strikes," Sarah explained.  
"Yeah, Jesse made this PERSONAL last time he visited, for both Sarah and I," Ethan said, entering the living room.  
The bell rang. Behind the door was, Erica, Benny, and Rory.  
"Hey, E. I ran into Rory and Erica on the way here," Benny said.  
"Come on in, you guys," Sarah said.  
"So, you're a little seer, huh?" Rory asked.  
"Yeah, I guess," I said.  
"Yeah, Sarah and Ethan told us about you and your visions," Erica said.  
"And, we're not gonna' let anything happen to you or E," Benny said. We all went into a big hug. None of us relized  
the door was still open.  
"Aw, it's almost a shame to break up this moment. Eh, i'm gonna' do it anyway," Jesse said.  
"You mess with me, I'm mad. You mess with my friends. I'm angry. You mess with Sarah, I'm really ticked off. You  
mess with my sister, now I'm INFURIATED!" Ethan said to Jesse, hatred in his eyes.  
"Aw, so you're a family man?" Jesse said, sarcasticly.  
"Jesse, shut up," Sarah said, angrily. Jesse, using vampire speed, came in. He took a hold of Jane's arm.  
"I heard the nerd's little sister is a seer. I vowed that today I'd leave here with a seer. She'll do," Jesse said, as he  
disappeared. I was shreiking irraticly.  
Ethan's POV  
"Oh my God," Sarah and I said in unison.  
"I'm the worst babysitter EVER," Sarah said.  
"No your not," I said hugging her. "If anything, I'm the worst brother ever," I said, tears starting to fill my eyes.  
"It's ok, E. We'll find Jesse, get Jane, and kick some vampire butt," Benny said.  
"That's it! Jesse just made this a new level of personal," I said frustrated.  
Jesse's POV  
The little girl and I had just landed. "Get your hands off of me," she yelled at me. After ten minutes of her yelling at  
me, I tied her to a chair, and put tape over her mouth. If I would've known she was more like Sarah, I would've taken  
the geek.  
"Wow. You talk more than that Rory kid," I told her.  
Jane's POV  
Oh do I have words for this guy! Suddenly, I see Ethan, Sarah, and the others. Ethan gives me the 'shh' finger. Then,  
when Jesse had his back turned, they all jump out.  
"Well, it's nice to have the rest of the group," Jesse said.  
"Go to-" Benny was cut off by Ethan elbowing him. "Ow," Benny said.  
"Watch what you say. Jane, remember?" Ethan said.  
"Sorry. Jesse, let her go! She's 9!" Benny whined.  
"I will, if I can have something," Jesse offered.  
"What do you want? Sarah? There's no way," Erica said.  
"No, I've given up on her," Jesse said.  
"Thank God," Ethan and Sarah said, in unison.  
"It's about time," Benny yelled.  
"What do you want, then?" Rory asked.  
"This," Jesse said, going over to Ethan and biting his arm.  
"AAAAAAAAAAHHHHH," yelled Ethan.  
"Benny, go untie Jane. Erica, Rory, and I will take Jesse," Sarah said. Benny ran over and took the tape off my mouth,  
and startied untieing me. Erica, Sarah, and Rory were kicking butt. Finaly, Sarah staked Jesse, and it was all over.  
Benny and I were kneeling over an unconcious Ethan.  
"Could we get help over here," I yelled.  
"Oh my God! I forgot aabout Ethan," Sarah said, running over with her vampire speed.  
"Ethan," Rory and Erica said, in unison, copying Sarah's action.  
"Well, I guess he's a fledgling now," Sarah said sadly.  
"Let's get him to Grandma," Benny said.  
"I'll carry him," Sarah said picking Ethan up and flying off.  
"I got Jane," Rory said picking me up. I'm assuming Erica got Benny.  
Ethan's POV  
I woke up , Sarah, Jane, Benny, Rory, and Erica standing over me. "What happened?" I aksed.  
"Jesse kidnapped you sister, he bit you, and Sarah totaly inilated him. Oh yeah, you're a fledgling," Benny said.  
"Here you go sweetie," said handing me a blood sub.  
"Hm, not as bad as I thought it'd be," I said. Then something clicked. "Oh my God! He kidnapped Jane! Is she ok?"  
I asked, flipping out.  
"She's fine," Sarah said.  
"Thanks, Ethan," Jane said hugging me.  
"For what?" I asked, hugging her back.  
"For turning into a fledgling to save me, from Jesse," she said.  
"I'd rather be a fledgling, than have anything happen to you," I said.  
"Aw, this moment is too cute! Group hug," Sarah said. Everyone was in the hug. Me, Jane, Sarah, Benny, Rory,  
, and even Erica. Finaly, things were good. I've got my friends, sister, and girlfriend with me. Jesse's dead!  
Life was perfect.  
THE END


End file.
